Non-volatile memories are well known. Generally, a non-volatile memory is a computer memory that can retain stored information (e.g., a “0” bit or a “1” bit) even when the non-volatile memory is not powered. Flash memories and read-only memories are examples of non-volatile memories. Conventional non-volatile memories typically include a memory array of memory cells (e.g., flash memory cells) that are usually organized by rows and columns inside an array. Typically, the gates of a given memory cells are connected to one row of the array and the drains of the memory cells are connected to a column. To select a given memory cell, the memory cell is precharged/polarized at both the row to which it is connected (i.e., to polarize its gate) and the column/bitline to which it is connected (i.e., to polarize its drain). As discussed below, there are potential problems associated with the polarization of the bitline/drain of the selected memory cell.
In order to correctly read the data item from a memory cell, two phases are involved. The first phase is referred to as a precharge phase. During the precharge phase, a selected memory cell is precharged (e.g., driven to its correct polarization point). The memory cell is polarized at its gate, which, as described above, is connected to a rowline, and is also polarized at its drain, which is connected to a column/bitline. The second phase is referred to as an evaluation phase. During the evaluation phase, a sense amplifier is used to detect the status of the memory cell (e.g., whether it stores a bit value of “1” (e.g., is erased) or, a bit value of “0” (e.g., is programmed)).
Leakage current in bitlines is a well-known problem in design and process engineering. Also, a polarized bitline may sometimes sink a leakage current that is independent of the status of memory cells associated with the bitline. Leakage currents adversely affect the bitline current, which may result in erroneous readings of the memory cells associated with the bitline. Leakage current problems are difficult to address, because the leakage current may be associated with process characteristics and may significantly vary with temperature, voltages, process corners, etc.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for addressing leakage current. The present invention addresses such a need.